thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Localization Folder:Swt Maps 021
From: Swt_Maps_021.int Conversations, Cinematics, Description and Objectives from Dust to Dust Description Basso wants a specific ring stolen from a man named Cornelius. The unfortunate gentleman in question recently died and the corpse is allegedly held at the old Vale Street Ironworks past the chapel. It's not clear why but this won't be as easy as it sounds; the place is crawling with the Baron's Watch. Title and Objectives *DUST TO DUST *Find a way into the foundry *Discover where the bodies are taken *Follow the path of the dead *Hook onto the assembly line **Move through the old manufacturing area **Find a way to bypass the security door **Hook back onto the assembly line **Find the body of Cornelius *Steal the ring from the General **Find another way into the office **Open the General's strong box *Escape the foundry **Discover the contents of the hidden safe **Get into the General's office Dust Yard Echo ERIN: Garrett. TEMP - to be ordered by header WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: I don't care if your mother's got the fucking gloom, she's not coming to live with us. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Thief-Taker General, sir! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: There you are. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: S'cuse me, sir? THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: What did this body have on it? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Uh. Nothing. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Nothing? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: No, I was just going to get another body when you came in and took over. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Eugh! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: You know. . . I don't ask for much. . . Respect. . . THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: A stiff drink. . . Gold. . . And for my men to do what they're fucking told! Put his body in the furnace, and check it for coin! No point in wasting a bolt. BARON NORTHCREST: Cornelius. . . GARRETT: I've had my fill of cart rides. I'll find my own way in. GARRETT: I'd wager that hound is more attentive than his masters. GARRETT: Erin! . . . Am I sick? GARRETT: With all those factories keeping things warm, who wouldn't want to live across the river? GARRETT: Mannequins? I came here looking for a body, but not this kind. GARRETT: This wouldn't pass for respect in a slaughterhouse. . . Poor old Cornelius must already be on the line. GARRETT: The best way to follow Cornelius is to put my life on the line. GARRETT: A little higher and I can reach those hooks. GARRETT: I wonder if a building can be condemned twice. The Watch are making a good case for it here. GARRETT: Time to get off. I prefer being a moving target. GARRETT: For a dead man, Cornelius is proving hard to catch. But I'll have to if I'm to palm that ring. GARRETT: Someone was in here . . . recently, too. And they had lighter boots than the Watch. GARRETT: Give me a locked door, I'll show you an open one. I haven't seen this mechanism before, though. Must be a key to fit. GARRETT: One of the Baron's highcollars. He might have something useful. GARRETT: Robbing the dead of their valuables and their dignity? The Thief-Taker General exceeds his own reputation. Time to steal that ring back. GARRETT: The ring. Too much to hope that he cleaned it, I suppose. GARRETT: That's a strongbox? Another of the Baron's improvements, perhaps. It'll crack like any other. GARRETT: Nobles never miss an opportunity to admire their own crest. GARRETT: I need that ring. Can't have Basso thinking I've lost my touch. GARRETT: That was . . . strange. I'm quick, but not that quick. GARRETT: I have the ring and a new best friend. But it's not over until I get out of here. GARRETT: Sounds like the General's men finally found the switch. GARRETT: And to all a good night. Can't say I'll miss this place. GARRETT: Northcrest Manor. From this side of the river it looks like a fine tombstone. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: I had it better in the slaughter yards. This place stinks. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Every day among the corpses and every night coughing up ashes . . . what's the use? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Maybe the dead have it easier. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: One at a time. No pushing. The flames ain't going anywhere without you. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: No matter if you're rich or ragged. Beggared or buttered up. You're all going to burn. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: Out of the frying pan, into the fire, eh? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: That was three days. Pay up. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: The bet was until the General beats someone, not up and murders them. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Double or nothing then? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Double or nothing. Hope it's not me. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Phew! This one smells like the docks. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: They're mostly poor. Nothing to find. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: We should be using gloves for this. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: That might be worth something. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Come to think of it, I should give Bram's wif-, widow, the good news. He always said she hated him. She might need a bit of 'consolation'. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: The General wanted that ring all right. What was that about? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: I'm not even going to guess. You don't stick your nose out, it doesn't get slit. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Still. Didn't see many bodies with rings until then... hey, you don't suppose we uh should be checking for um, you know, cock-rings and stuff, do you? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: What the bells is a cock ring? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: It's a ring... for... you know. Your gentleman's finger. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Are you winding me up? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: No, no. Some people have stuff like that. Well, the rich anyhow. Didn't you know? Helps with getting it up or something. My brother, Daniel, knew a Blossom. She said if you were in a pinch you could use pig-gut, tied in a knot. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: I'm here with my hands on a dead man's arse and you're telling me about your brother tying his dong in a knot. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: The pig gut, not the. . . Don't be having a go at my brother, he's passed on. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Yeah, I'm not surprised. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: There you are! Still pining for the abattoir? Come on. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Least the blood was fresh. It's brown in here. Like ditch-water. Don't you see it? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Poppy-milk from a plump tit wouldn't cheer you up, would it, you frigging misery. This way, I want to show you something. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Where are you taking me? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: I found a door in the old Works, locked up tight! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Locked door in the old Works? Imagine that. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: There's something behind it. But I can't open it. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: The two of us could force it. Split what we find between us. What do you say? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: I say the General will wring our necks if we're caught blackhanded like this. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: I need some air. I feel like shit. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: I should find someone who hasn't coughed up their backbone. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Just like shooting deer back on the estate. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: The perfect shot. That's me. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Eddie Dobbs, hunter extraordinaire. Shoulda been born a sir, not a servant. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Oh. Hold still . . . WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: I'm a better shot than the old Duke ever was. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Bullseye! WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: At last. The poor are good for something. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Oh. Gotcha. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: I'm sure I stashed it up here. Crap! I'll never find it again in this murk. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Woah! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Rork's teeth! If it's not the corpses, it's these over-sized bloody puppets. I'll end up being rowed out to Moira at this rate... WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Where could it be? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: I think I looked here already. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: All this soot and dust isn't helping. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Damn, the frigging thing would have fetched enough coin to pay off Merrick and then some. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: These mannequins are putting the fog up me. Feel like I'm being watched. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: You! Intruder in the Works, he's stolen something from the General! Earn your frigging coin. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: An intruder? Yes, sir. Right away. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: What was that? WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Get in there and find out! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Sir. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Well? What do you see? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Roof's given way, sir, but it looks clear... WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Bah. He's probably not there. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: What's in that skull of yours, last week's sloop? He's come through here! WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Look everywhere in the yard! The coward's hiding in the frigging shadows, like the folds of his mother's dress. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: They call that work? . . . Keep that frigging dog quiet and wake me when shift's done, will you? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: How can you sleep in a place like this? And the General's here too, grinding his teeth and his frigging leg. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Watch and learn, watch and learn. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: We've taken more than a hundred dead each day this last week. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: Got to say, the gloom's flushed more shit out of The City than the Watch ever could. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: And the rich are starting to drop now, too. The General will be pleased with all the 'cleaning up' we've been doing. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: Cleaning up. Right you are, sir. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Good man. I'm sure those of us who do their jobs well and without question will be justly rewarded. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Swear I heard the General yelling. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: If he was, then we're better off out here. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: I'll go in. You owe me, bleater. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: I'd sneak out here to hunt the big rats when I was younger. It was abandoned back then. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Since the Baron moved all industry across the river, to Cinderfall. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: It's his dream, 'automation' he called it. Or 'metal and misery', you'd hear them say down the taverns. Oh, before we made it a crime to mouth off about the Baron. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Severe gouging of the eyes and ears, self-inflicted. Contusions around throat. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Extensive cuts to wrist... I'll assume self-inflicted. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: Bah. One's dead as much as the next, I would have said. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: It's tiresome, but recording the cause of death can help us to assess the spread of the sickness. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: I see Dobbs has stuck a few of 'em with crossbow bolts. You recording that too, sir? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Don't try to be clever, Watchman, it doesn't suit your face, or your job. Get back to your duties before I relieve you of them. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Exsanguination from the throat and wrists. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: No visible wounds... not claimed by the Gloom, I suspect. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: This one's been dead longer than a few days. Scratches to eyes and ears as expected. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Rope-marks around neck, an inefficient hanging... not our work. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Mutilation of eyes and ears and so forth. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Infected sores... from injection abuse. Poppy milk, perhaps. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Another with signs of heavy opiate use. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Tossed from a second-floor window, I would guess. Or jumped, of course. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: I'll be sure to remind the men that crossbow quarrels cost coin to produce. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Sirs, we've been hauling corpses since dawn. We just want this day done. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Did you hear this lazy guttershite? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Consider yourself lucky you're pulling that cart and not in it. Now move! WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: Come on, put your backs into it. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: You. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Get this door open! Break it down if you have to! THIEF! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: I'll have you, thief! String you from the Keep! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Why isn't the alarm sounded? You fucking jacknalls, the miserable lot of you! THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Bring me a damned sledge, I'll take this door down myself! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Up you go, you sorry bastard, better you than me. Red Jenny's tears... WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: And the nag she rode on. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Here comes one more for the knacker's yard. The General will want this lot seen to before last bell. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Look at this. A high-born in with the low-lifes. I wonder what he's got. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Not out here, sloop-for-brains! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Er, yes. Let's be sure his family is, uh, dutifully informed. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: We carted him gentle as we could. You are... treating them with respect, aren't you? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Respect, yeah. Set the cart down inside and get back to your sackhouses. We'll take it from here. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Done this before, then? Most go green on their first day. On the second, they don't come back. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Used to dump bodies over the city wall, until the stink and disease was worse than the gloom itself. A hundred crows to every man, there was. And the flies... WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Oh yeah? Well we were told to torch 'em at the sides of the streets in the Quarter, but after the candlemaker's place went up too? Had to make it a crime. Poor old Blowmore. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: You two would be rich men if you were paid to frigging talk. Less chatter, eh? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: You suppose the gloom's still in them? The bodies, I mean. Manhandling them like this, what's that doing to us? WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: Think you're better off on the streets stuffed with coughing ragbags and commons? WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: Break's over. Let's get the line running again. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Break's over. Let's get the line running again. Unused Category:Transcriptions